Desperate times call for desperate measures
by Rumpy Kamon
Summary: Nathan is drunk because of despair. The only person he can rely on and love is Harold. But when Nathan arrives, he doesn't face the situation he hopped for... I Better Warn You NOW fellows before it's too late. This is a rape scene, so don't read if you're easily impressd or offended. It's not the dirtiest thing you'll read here but be sure where you're heading. Now.Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Harold was sitting in his office. He observed the screens showing their hundreds of codes. It was very late, even he began to get tired. He sank into his seat. Then suddenly behind him, he heard two heavy steps. He turned around and saw Nathan, a bottle of whisky in his hand. He seemed to have already drunk it's half, and staggered on the ground. Harold frowned.

" Nathan what happened to you ? "

" It's her. "

" Her ? Her who ? "

" Her Harold. Olivia. "

" What is it ? " Asked the small man in a sigh, getting up towards his friend. He seized him under his shoulders and pulled him near his office.

" As usual. She criticizes me again and again. Whereas we're divorced ! She's going to kill me. " He said holding his tears.

" Come on ... Don't say this. You'll be fine. " Nathan enclosed him of his arms.

" Thank you Harold. My Harold. You've never left me down." He said in gripping the jaw of the small man of his strong hands. " I know that I can lay on you. "

Harold smiled to him and his beautiful blue eyes illuminated his face. Nathan bent forward and put his lips on Harold's. The small man turned his head and took the hands of his friend to slowly push him away.

" Oh oh, Nathan, I think that'll be all. "

" What .. ? Harold ... "

" Come on, no, stop, it's enough. Sit and drink a little water. " Harold sneaked far from the arms of Nathan and got back two cups behind his desk. He poured a little coffee inside and came back seeing his friend, profoundly sat in his seat. He turned in it, observing Harold. " Stop it or you'll end up sick. I don't want to clean after you. "

" Harold relax a little... " He said catching his bottle of whisky. Harold seized it by the neck but Nathan pulled him against him. Harold fell on his thighs. Nathan approached his face but Harold pushed a biscuit in his mouth and tightened a cup at Nathan. Then he got up. Nathan ate his biscuit and drove his seat behind the small man. " What's wrong ? "

" I don't know what you're talking about. "

" Why you are like that? Stretched out. "

" I worry about you. " He answered annoyed, turning. " You behave as a kid. You can't let yourself sink like that. "

" You believe that I am satisfied by this situation ? You think that, that I don't love my wife anymore ? You think that it's what I wanted Harold ? " The small man turned to his screens.

" What's done is done.. " Nathan clenched teeth.

" You don't want to help me ? "

" Of course I do. But I can't bear to see you coming drunk every three evenings. I don't want to lose you Nathan. You are my only friend. " Nathan got up and came to squeeze Harold against him. He held him and cried while Harold tried to stay still.

" Don't leave me. I need you. I love you. " Harold shook the hands on his belly.

" I call you a cab... "

The small man tried to move away but the blond pressed him against him, kissing his nape of the neck. Without saying a word, Harold pursued his effort to run away but Nathan tightened him too hardly. He let his free hand slide between the legs of the small man and caught him through the luxurious fabric. Harold squeaked trying to push away his hands but slid forward on his desk, Nathan began to caress him.

" I remember when we were young. In our room. I masturbated in front of you, and I told you that you could do the same. But you always remained wise. " He kissed the neck. " I heard you during the night, seizing your limb and slowly pulling, trying to suppress your squeaks. " He said while he took great care to excite his friend.

" Nathan that's enough! "

" Stop moving " he blew in his ear. Harold was stuck and could not move. Nathan unbuckled slowly the belt of the small man. " I always wondered what you looked like. If you were huge. "

" Nathan... "

" Shhhh, I promise you that you will like it. "

" Nath - " All of a sudden, Nathan seized Harold's cock at its base and held it strongly. Harold trampled and tried to recover. " Why do you do this ? I'm ready to help you but there you overpass the limits. "

" The only limits you have are the ones in your head. I need it Harold. Do me this favour. Harold... Please... " he kissed his cheek.

" Pay you a whore. "

Nathan released him and turned Harold. He seized him by the collar of his suit and stared at him, furious. The small man had rarely saw him so angry but the bottle that he had drunk was only making him more aggressive. It wasn't always good for him to drink. Harold knew that he could not physically defeat him.

" You're the only whore I want to fuck. " Nathan bit his lips and prevented him from moving. He grabbed him by his thighs and put him on the desk, then he tore the shirt which wore Harold and came to catch his chest of the hands. Harold pushed him but Nathan made him slide, stretching out him on his desk and came to cover him with his body. " I am sorry Harold. " And he kissed him. Harold suffocated almost running out of air. His efforts to push away his friend were vain. " I am sorry. " He put his head on the hairy chest of his friend and lowered his hand again between the thighs. He kneaded slowly the balls of his friend, of a soft and regular movement. Harold panted by feeling his strengths leaving, he was going to give up, Nathan knew well too much how to do it. In a last hope he moved away his legs to push him away of his whole body.

" Nathan please stops... "

" You don't even believe it yourself. " And Harold gave up. His muscles loosened while Nathan caressed his cock from the bottom to the head. He gripped it and brought it out of the luxurious pants. He watched his cock swelling with blood and caressed the head of the thumb. He continued to excite Harold while licking and biting his neck. The small man liked it but did nothing to ease him the task, his pride prevented him from telling "yes" moreover because his friend was drunk. He didn't want what was happening but he had no choice. Nathan caught him by his hips and shoulders and lifted him against him. Harold thought that it was finished putting foot on the ground but Nathan turned him and lowered his pants. Harold wanted to move but Nathan stuck his neck of an arm, licking his other hand which he slid between the buttocks of his friend.

" No, Nathan I forbid you to do that. "

" Shhhh. "

And one more time he pushed him forward, moving away the thighs of the small man the best he could. He slid a finger in Harold's anus which began panting louder. The tall man turned the finger, pushing it at the edge. He removed it a little and added another finger. Harold gripped the arm which held him and felt these fingers moving in him, very fast followed by another one.

" Nathan, Nathan, don't do this. " The tall man removed the fingers and unbuckled his belt. The small man felt Nathan's cock swelling against his ass. " Nathan, I still ready to forgive you, I ready to forget all this if you stop now; please give up! "

" I am sorry Harold. My Harold. But I want you so much. "

By saying it he pushed himself in his friend very slowly. Harold bit Nathan's arm as to prevent a scream to come out. Arrived at the edge of his friend, Nathan froze and let his head falling against the shoulder of his friend. Both held their breath. Harold thought he was dying. He bent his back and stuck his forehead against Nathan's arm. Tears escaped his eyes. He cried. In his lamentations he managed to stammer:

" Nathan stop... "

But these complaints seemed to wake up Nathan. He came out and back in more strongly, sticking against Harold. The poor man squeaked, breathlessly. Nathan slowly began a movement of goes and come while his lover grumbled in every new thrust. Then he accelerated, as he caught Harold's erected penis and strongly held it, masturbating in step with his penetrations. The small man didn't know what to do anymore, he was split between pleasure and suffering. But while he tried to control himself, he felt the head of his cock leaking Nathan recovered against his ear and came to kiss his neck. Harold raised his head while he kept crying and panting, feeling that he would hold no longer. Nathan pumped Harold's dick in his hand, caressing it's extremity more and more cruelly. He obliged Harold to turn the head and kiss him and Harold came in his friend's hand flowing his cum in the hollow of the palm, Nathan came almost at the same moment. Both men panted in the mouth of other about few minutes while an irresistible friction still excited them. They soften very slowly but did not break the link which maintained them. Finally, Nathan withdrew very slowly. Harold recovered carefully while his friend had taken his bottle once again. He tried to stand up straight but collapsed on his office.

" How could you do that ? "

" Harold ... I'm sorry. But at least I had you coming."

" Is that you apologizing ? Because it's not sufficient . "

" I love you Harold. "

" So... So do I, but not like that! You're a brother for me. The only real friend whom I have. You can't do that to me." Nathan drunk by closing his pants and Harold felt sick.

" You should be satisfied."

" Satisfied ?! " He exclaimed by turning around there. " Why I-... oh, oh my God " he felt slowly the Nathan's cum leaking outside him. He held against his desk and panted. Headaches. " Why ? Because you're the only one who wants me? THAT'S IT ?! Well let I teach you something: I love somebody who also loves me. And you, even if you lost Olivia, you always have your son and he counts on you! I shall not let you destroy us ! "

" Is this the way you takes it ? Just because I demonstrated you my love ? "

" You raped me Nathan, it's nothing like love, and let go of this bottle ! "

" Come and take it. "

Harold stopped closing his pants and went to the man. He caught the bottle. Nathan grabbed his arm but Harold defended himself by slapping the hand of the tall man. Nathan seized Harold by his collar and squeezed him but the small man stuck him of his arm and pulled the bottle. Nathan pulled him too and to avoid the fall Harold put the knee on the seat and fell over forward. The chair cracked under their weight and they fell on the ground. Nathan rolled on the top of the small man and blocked him. Harold tried to push away Nathan away but he undid his tie, grabbed the little man's wrists and put them on the top of his head and hung them with the tie.

" What you say now ? "

" That is enough! " Harold took the bottle behind him and broke it against the skull of his friend. He collapsed on the small man and cut his breath.

Harold felt a liquid against his cheek. He hoped for it to be spit but the red drops on his glasses convinced him that it was something else. He tried to move the man but couldn't move his body. His wrists were too solidly attached so that he cannot move. After few minutes, he succeeded in sliding one of his legs out, controlling Nathan health at his breathing. He pushed to extricate himself from under his friend and freed himself. Then he turned Nathan and tried to wake him but nothing to do, he was sleeping off. But Harold felt the cell-phone of his friend vibrating. He took it and looked. It was Olivia. He began to switch off the phone but he perceived the subject. He was the subject. Harold's name was not specifically mentioned but he was nevertheless the subject. He unlocked the phone and went back up the conversation with an unhealthy curiosity.

 _10:43pm_

" You spend your nights outside for this woman, you have never dedicated me so much time! You drink all night and you are not even there to sign papers! "

" I would do it if I could but I need this. And what I'm building is really important."

" It was so important that that it broke our marriage. I loved you Nathan and you wasted everything."

"I have never stopped loving you."

" And nevertheless it is with her that you spend your nights. It is in her arms that you drink. Be right on time tomorrow morning or you will have enormous problems."

" I will do my best."

1:52

" Olivia I need you. "

" Nathan what's wrong with you ? It's one am! "

" I don't care what hour it is, I don't want us to be apart ! "

" Does your lady agree with this ? "

" She. Is nothing, nothing compared to you. "

" You're drunk. Leave me alone. "

" Why don't you believe me when I say it to you ? "

" Because you talked of her with Harold. Poor man, someone as good as him, you drag him into your descent in hell. "

" She wouldn't be here without him. "

" Than he is to blame too. That's it. I don't want to hear from a cheater, liar and drunk man anymore. Leave. Me. Alone. "

3:17am

" Nathan, agents passed at home and looked for you. I told them that they would find you to the office, probably drunk with her. You'd better go there and sober if you don't want to have any bigger problems. "

And Harold jumped, Nathan here at this hour, searched by the government while the Machine was on and while he was dead drunk, he had to find a solution immediately. He got back a bottle of water behind him and began to code a temporary extinction of the Machine, then he watered the face of Nathan. The great man coughed a little while Harold pulled him.

" Come on, stand Nathan. "

A small beep behind them informed them that people had penetrated the building. Harold was surprised, both by the speed of the agents as by Nathan who even drunk had thought of deactivating and of reactivating the alarm system.

" Nathan get up! " he said shaking his friend, trying to mop his blood and his spit.

"Harold ..." murmured the blond with difficulty.

" Come on hurry, people are coming! "

Harold pulled his friend by his shoulders and tried to raise him on his feet. Nathan stumbled while he leaned on his friend.

" Harold what's going on ? "

" Agents are here to see you. You have to wake up." He said helping him to get on his feet.

" What time is it ? "

" Late ... or early, it depends on the point of view." Answered Harold by jumping everywhere trying to clean the best he could.

" What are you doing ? "

" I have to leave."

" Why ? "

" The government must not see me next to The Machine."

But the bell of the elevator rang. Harold jumped on the legs of Nathan and kissed him, mouth fully opened. Nathan fell on the desk and was split between the desire to push his friend away and hold his thighs to prevent him from sliding. Four agents came behind a tall slim woman. She jumped by seeing both men.

" Oh! Forgive us for interrupting your intimacy but who allowed you to come in this building sir..? " she said abruptly to Harold.

" Wren. " Answered Harold wrongly embarrassed. " Mister Ingram needed my services then I came to join him. " In these words Nathan tightened the thighs of the small man. He seemed t get the importance of the situation. he had to protect his friend who surely was drunk for kissing him this way. Harold laughed closed mouth looking at his friend, pushing his nails in the fair hair of Nathan.

" Buy yourselves a room... Are you drunk ?! "

" So little... " answered Harold by squeezing the arms around the neck of his friend.

" In this exceptional case we let you leave. Now. But you should not reappear in this building. And you Ingram try to hold yourself in the future, nobody can know what we are doing here. What would say people if they knew what you were doing with this man ? "

Harold looked at her, sulky appearance and turned to Nathan, putting a light kiss half-heartedly on Nathan's lips. The strong man caught the back neck and pulled him to kiss him more deeply. He felt alcohol in his mouth and thought it was Harold's taste.

" They won't say a thing, because I'm sure mister Wren won't remember this night. "

Harold got up and pretended to lose his balance by moving forward to the exit.

" You should pay a taxi to my friend. Having drunk so much, it's not safe for him to get back alone. " Said Nathan by pointing at the tiny man.

" Oh don't worry about that, we won't let your friend get back alone. We need to be sure, as you say, that he won't remember this night. "

Harold shivered while a man caught him by the arm and accompanied him below. He was afraid to be killed, that his plan hadn't work but the man seemed not to carry any weapon. That said, Harold knew that no weapon was required to break his neck. They got in a cab and he pretended to be drunk. Finally, he vomited in a bag it wasn't a hard task, he had wanted to do this since Nathan had gotten out from him. It help the man into thinking that he truly was drunk and that he wasn't a threat.

Harold had managed to save his ass and if he had not played the lover, he would certainly have been arrested for diversion. Accused to have given drugs to Nathan to obtain information. The only thing left now was to hope that the traces of whisky and broken bottle on the ground, as well as the bump which had grown behind Nathan's skull, would arouse the suspicions. But the strong man seemed too vague to be able to say anything. The agents would leave and they would be both saved. At least he hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

Harold was in the taxi, his hands shook on his knees. He did not pronounced a word, petrified by the fear. The slightest error could be fatal. He wiped discreetly the small traces of blood on his fingers while the tall man watched him.

" I don't feel good ..." he murmured.

"Stop the car."

The great man opened the door and let Harold flow outside. The small man staggered up to a post, hung on of a hand and vomited his stomach in a bag. Finally, it went out. This bitter disgust soaked at the bottom of his throat for long minutes, since Nathan had touched his body in a so obscene way. He felt suddenly lifted and was thrown in the taxi. His head struck the window on the other side. He sat down the best he could, waiting to go back home. He stared at the outside of his big blue eyes, observing the condensation on the window. His eyes were glassy. Finally, they arrived. Harold limped up to his door and tapped his pockets by turning around of a blunderer air. " I don't have my keys." He had obviously his keys, but so hoped to be able to leave in a watched hotel. But the great man took out a pair of crowbars of his pockets and opened the door without leaving a single track. Harold turned pale: was it altruism or was his end close? He winked by looking at the great man and got into the penthouse.

He moved forward by staggering a little and closed the door without looking at it. He rose to the floor and went to his bathroom. He squeezed his throat by unbuckling his tie. He pulled on it and put it on his sink turning the faucets. He removed his glasses and poured a little water on his face when he heard a crackle behind him. He turned around but discerned nothing, blinded without his glasses. He bent to wash his mouth but felt a presence behind him. He jumped and turned around. He threw himself against his sink and caught his glasses. The great man was standing in front of him, paper and pen in hands. Harold shook with all his body and raised his eyes on the man.

" You're going to write a letter, a word of suicide. Write it to be credible. "

" What? " He answered trembling. " Why, what are you doing here? " He said in drying himself of the lapel of his sleeve.

" Do what I tell you. "Harold knew that if he wrote this letter he would be killed later. Then, he opted for the drunk man as he had done so far.

" Write it yourself. " And he turned around on the sink, to clean his mouth again. A click creaked in his nape of the neck.

" Write. " Harold turned around by tilting on his leg. He grimaced and moved forward outside his bathroom. " I'm not kidding. "

" Shut up come here rather. " Harold took out a bottle of bourbon of a piece of furniture and two big glasses. He filled them half and stomped up to the tall man. He stretched out to him the glass but he remained stoical. Then Harold began to suck his glass by sticking the other one against the bust of the agent. He moved forward to his sofa and dropped there. " Come on, drink, you'll like it. "

The tall man smelt the strong smell emanating from the glass before putting his lips there. Harold did not like drinking, he kept this bottle for Nathan usually, he better liked drinking various infusions. The tall man drank his glass slowly.

" What were you doing with Nathan Ingram ? "

" You saw it didn't you ? "

" Answer the question. "

" Nathan seemed anxious when phoning. He is in full divorce you know. Then I came to relax him a little. "

" Nathan Ingram is heterosexual. He married a woman and had a child. "

" You take that as a proof, really ? " Harold got up put down his glass, launched his shoes, unbuckled his belt and moved forward in his bathroom. There he lowered his pants and his underwear which he threw to the face of the agent, not to be seen so. " You need other proofs maybe ? " Harold got back his glass and drank it all, moving forward to his bathroom, hiding his crotch of his glass. He put on his pants while the tall man questioned him:

" Since how long are you together ? " He asked in looking at the cum on the clothes of the small man.

" Since when? Do I ask you when you're sleeping with your partners ? " He said filling another glass clumsily, so nervous he was.

He unbuttoned his shirt with trembling hands. He wasn't going to forget this night. A rape, an endangerment. He, so chaste, undressed in front of an unknown, whereas he did not bear any more his body; even his best friend had not had the privilege to see him naked. The fear twisted his stomach and he was ready to do anything not to die today. A new personality was born in him. More aggressive, more obscene, more dangerous for the others and for him and _this_ worried him. He did not want of this. Harold stopped in the bathroom with his glass, put it the most delicately that he was able to on the sink and hung on his hands solidly on the edges preventing any move. He turned and ran a bath. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and put his head against his palm. He tried to suppress his tears, silent, when the tall man arrived.

" Write this letter. I shall help you doing it. "

" Why would I want to commit suicide ? "

" Because you are not satisfied. I've done this job long enough to know when people are lying. And you sir, lie since the very moment when we arrived in the offices. " Harold turned to his bathtub always trying to hide by modesty. He did not like the look of the tall man on his almost bare trunk.

" You will kill me anyway. " Harold leaned on his glass and broke it, cutting his hand. He crossed spent the fingers stained with blood on his shirt, where the blood of Nathan had come shortly before. The tracks of their fight were covered.

" Yes but I can shorten your pain or on the contrary, amplify it. " Harold turned to his bathtub and cried silently. He let his hand slide in the boiling water, flooding the wound. " Then. Be reasonable. "

Harold raised slowly his eyes on the man, fixed him and seized a glass piece under his hand which he tried to crash in the agent. The tall man held Harold's wrist but this one fought for pulling the tall man towards him. The agent fell over to the bathtub and came to fall into the bottom. Harold fought but the agent recovered, pulling Harold with him in the bathtub, he seized him by his shirt and pushed him under the water trying to drown him. The small man tried to surface but nothing to do. His back scraped the bottom of the bathtub where the glass tore up his body. Harold suffocated and contracted his face for a little of air. All of a sudden, his shirt cracked and allowed him to emerge a few moments, the tall man got up and made the same click sound as a few minutes earlier: a knife with well hidden notch. Harold opened big eyes by discerning hardly the weapon in front of him. The agent dived on him but he tightened the arm, pushing a big glass end in the throat of the man. They fought a few seconds but Harold maintained him pushing in more deeply this piece of glass. Finally the man collapsed on Harold flooding almost him. Harold panted by looking at the tall man on him. He had manage to kill him but the knife had crashed in his shoulder, missing his heart from few inches. A growl escaped the small man while he turned the look. He touched the blade but did not dare to rip it off. Nevertheless the wound was leaking. He took long inspiration, letting their blood colouring the water of a deep red tint. Harold saw stars in front of his eyes, his strengths left him. He tried to breathe but found no more air, he panted and squeaked by trying to tear away the rest of his shirt unsuccessfully. He caught the edges of the bathtub trying to get up but it was too much. He fainted in the water letting his head bouncing on the white porcelain and his wounds getting bigger.

Nathan opened the door with his copy of keys. He silently moved forward to the door where from the light leaked out. He pushed it a little and saw the scene. He threw himself on the bathtub and extracted the body of the agent. He knelt down by discovering Harold stabbed. He caught delicately Harold's body and lifted him outside the water. He carried him to his lounge where he lengthened him on a sofa. The big hand caressed the small face in front of him, caring for the pulse of his friend, Nathan jumped to the bathroom and got back the maximum of things which he could: towels, medicine, tools. By returning, he caught a blanket. He lifted Harold, rolled him up in it and removed his clothes to prevent him from freezing to death. He took a towel which he stuck against the knife which he seized with another hand and pulled; Harold opened his eyes all at once while Nathan pressed the wound.

" What, wha- " He found no more air.

" Breath Harold inhale! " The small man wrinkled his fingers but he did not manage to concentrate enough to breathe. Nathan hurried to catch coagulants which he tightened to Harold. " Swallow this, come on! "

But the small man squeezed the jaw. Nathan straightened him and obliged him to swallow the pills. Harold swallowed with difficulty and suffocated while his friend took the towel to press there a compress soaked with alcohol. Harold grumbled by contracting his muscles while Nathan fought for maintaining him in position. He removed the compress letting Harold pant.

" Nathan I don't want to die "

" You're not going to die, you have no bleeding, with a little luck I am going to manage to sew you. "

" How's that with a little luck ?! "

" May I remind you that I cannot take you to the hospital ? " Nathan burned the end of the needle while saying it. Harold caught with the fingertips his blanket.

" Why am I naked ? "

" If you had remained wet you would have died from cold. " Ashamed, the small man pulled the lapel of the blanket on his crotch hiding his fleece. He turned the look but eventually to re-cross the eyes of Nathan when he had turned him to see his wound. " Don't worry, I take care of you. " Nathan pushed the needle in the flesh to sew on his friend. Harold jumped and tightened his jaw as the needle penetrated his shoulder.

" Why are you here ? "

" These people are not government members. You are lucky to be alive. "

" I'd rather die than live this evening again. "

" I understand. "

" No, you have no idea. " Harold turned the head and looked at his friend. " Do you know that you've got blood behind the skull ? "

" I noticed it. I suppose that I owe it to the agents. "

" No. You may not remember this evening but I do. And you are also lucky to be alive too. " Nathan looked down.

" Do you want to get rid of these memories ? "

" I would love to. "

Nathan ended to sew the shoulder of the small man and covered it with a big bandage after what he got up and got back his instruments. Harold sat and tried to recover. The tall blond guy cleaned his hands and the objects that he had returned. He looked at the body at his feet and the bathtub. He emptied the water soaked with blood while stepping over the corpse. Harold remained seated to contemplate his feet, squeezing the blanket against his belly. He turned the head by hearing a scraping: Nathan pulled the corpse of the man outside the bathroom.

" Oh dear." He squeaked in swallowing. He turned again the head to avoid this horrendous sight. Nathan returned a few moments later and bent to get back the clothes of his friend. He observed the tracks of blood and cum on these clothes and raised eyes on his friend.

" What has he done to you Harold ? " He asked approaching. " These traces... Did he touch you ? " Harold remained static eyes bathed by tears. He did not pronounce a word and stared at the wall in front of him. Nathan came to sit down next to him and put a hand in his back. " Harold ? "

" It's not him Nathan, it's you. " He cried. He turned to the great man. " You don't remember it because I broke the bottle of whisky which you drank on your skull. You've hurt me so much... "

Nathan did not believe his ears. He got up slowly and squeezed the clothes in his hands. He disappeared with them and returned. He looked at Harold's back, sitting in the same position. He suffered. He cried silently. The great man put his hands in his pockets and caught what he found there. He moved forward to his friend and squat next to the coffee table. Harold raised his eyes on him.

" I am going to remove everything Harold. There will not be a track anymore of this evening. And I shall take your memories with me. " He opened the hand. Harold froze.

" No... Nathan "

" I will give you only a small dose. "

" I don't want to, please, please if you really want to redeem yourself don't hurt me anymore. " He said panting.

" We agreed when we stole the stocks that these pills would take our memories if it became too risky. I don't want you to suffer because of The Machine or... because of me. " Harold trembled. " Take what I give to you and everything will be well. I promise. " Harold looked at him of his big wet blue eyes. Nathan cut the capsule in two and took out the powder in a small heap. He divided this heap into eight parts. He got up and left looking for a glass that he filled with some alcohol which had drunk Harold. He sprinkled an eighth of the powder inside it and diluted the drink. He got up and carried the glass to Harold's lips whom looked at him, worried. " Go on. Down in one. "

Harold put last time this worried look on his friend and seized delicately the glass which he drank with some difficulties. Once ended, Nathan held him in his arms until he fell asleep. He left him in the warmth of his blanket.

In the morning, Harold opened his eyes on his penthouse: everything was clean. The light leaked out slowly and he was in the warmth of a small cocoon of sweetness. But a pain tore his shoulder. He looked at it and seen the bandage. A note slept on the coffee table:

" _I hope that you spent a good evening, these women left you of such claws marks in the back Don Juan! Sorry to have broken one of your glasses I hope that your hand cut will soon be cured and don't worry about your shoulder, it will recover of your heroic actions.  
See you soon my Superman,  
Nathan._ "

Harold did not understand. But apparently, the evening had been particular. He got up to his bathroom where he watched his scars in the back. He had came last night, he felt it. These women had to be particular too, as for the glass, it was an unfortunate loss. The question remained to know for which heroic deed his shoulder was drilled. He raised his eyebrows, sceptical, then realized that it was already 10 am. He had to get dressed; Grace would join him for the lunch...


End file.
